1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of technologies of an optical cable assembly configured to be connected to an optical module.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Such optical cable assemblies are used for connecting an optical cable to an optical module which in turn is provided with one or more optical functional elements, for example an optical coupling unit to which an end portion of one or more optical fibers of the optical cable may be connected, for example, by a pluggable ferrule. In general, the optical cable assembly may be used for feeding or guiding one or more optical fibers of the optical cable through an opening of the housing of the optical module. In order to avoid damage to the optical cable as whole and/or the optical fiber(s) of the cable, it was proposed to provide the optical cable assembly with a strain-relieve device which would mechanically couple to the housing of the optical module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,169 discloses an optical fiber connector assembly. Optical fiber cables have strength members or aramid yarn. When the cable is connected to a connector, the strength member is also terminated.